


What Kind of Future

by mxxnfxqx



Series: Quarantine Ideas [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Broken Promises, Cliffhangers, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, I Don't Even Know, I cried writing this, Inspiration, Sad Ending, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, it's my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnfxqx/pseuds/mxxnfxqx
Summary: Jihoon was suffering emotionally and mentally. He didn't have the strength to talk to Soonyoung about his problems and so Jihoon ghosted Soonyoung.After 2 years, they finally met up after Soonyoung decided to talk to Jihoon. The secrets that both of them kept from one another got exposed and they didn't know what to do.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Quarantine Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704109
Kudos: 4





	What Kind of Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first oneshot and most probably won't be my last. I hope I can come up with random plots from my daily lifestyle and put it in words for everyone to read.
> 
> The book was actually inspired by WOOZI - What Kind of Future and to be honest, the song was stuck in my head for a long time but I just didn't know what would be the perfect scenario for it.

Full of fresh emotions, Jihoon came up with an inspiration for a song. He knew that Soonyoung would never get back together with him, seeing as he was quite happy with his new relationship. Jihoon went into his booth and started recording, while remembering his memories with Soonyoung.

𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒇 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅  
𝒊 𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒚𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒂 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎  
𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒊 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏  
𝒊 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒖𝒑 𝒊𝒏 𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒇

"Jihoon, are you sure about this? I just don't want you to regret whatever you're gonna do. You know how hurt he would be if he ever find out?" Mingyu asked Jihoon. Jihoon looked out the window, staring at the scenery as the train went by. 

"I know. That's why I have to do this." Jihoon looked at his wallpaper, a photo of him and Soonyoung watching anime.

"I have to get better for him. For us."

𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒖𝒑  
𝒊𝒇 𝒊 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒈𝒐 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆  
𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒍𝒚, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒍𝒚  
𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒊 𝒃𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒐?

Jihoon walked into the cafe that Soonyoung and him would always go to. He didn't know what to feel. It has been 2 years since he last met Soonyoung and it didn't end well. Jihoon walked to the table where Soonyoung was sitting at. 

"I bought your favorite drink. I hope you still like it." Soonyoung looked at Jihoon first. Jihoon replied back with a small 'Thanks' before sipping his drink.

"Look, I'm sorry for the last time we saw each other and after that I left without telling you anything. I just wanted to tell you that I went to get help. Emotionally and mentally. For some problems that I had and I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry about me so I didn't say anything. I'm better now and I just wanted to let you know and that I hope you can take me back. I promise that I would be a better person. Someone who you can really depend on. Someone that wouldn't just leave you like what I did before." Jihoon took a deep breath after he finished. He felt better once getting everything off of his chest. Soonyoung gave Jihoon a small smile and passed him a tissue. Jihoon took it and wiped his tears. He didn't know that he had started crying in the middle of talking. Soonyoung looked down to his drink and gave Jihoon a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Jihoon. I can't take you back. I'm already with someone else. It hurt. So much. When you left. I didn't know who to look to or what to do. You left me in the dark. I thought that you hated me. That you left because of me, because I was too clingy. Those thoughts came in my mind every single day. You know who helped me when you left? Seokmin. He was there when you weren't. I understand that you went away to recover but did you think of me? Of how I would feel when you leave? I suffered so much in this past 2 years and when I finally got over you leaving, you came back. I'm sorry but I don't want to remember that pain from those 2 years again. I'm sorry Jihoon. I cant trust you anymore. I can't go back to you." Soonyoung stood up to leave but Jihoon grabbed his hand. Jihoon passed Soonyoung a small box, 'For You', before letting him go and looking back down.

𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓  
𝒊 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒅 𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆  
𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒈𝒐  
𝒂𝒍𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒊 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒊 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖  
𝒂𝒍𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒊 𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖, 𝒊 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖  
𝒊 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒆𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓

Jihoon's eyes followed Soonyoung out the cafe and to the playground. His heart broke into pieces when he saw Seokmin hugging and comforting Soonyoung. Jihoon looked up when he heard someone sitting next to him. Tears burst out of his eyes and Jihoon hugged the person next to him. Mingyu comforted Jihoon and wiped his tears away.

"I have to go, Gyu. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you." Jihoon told Mingyu while wiping his eyes. 

"Go rest up. I'll stop by your house later with Wonwoo so we can have a MARVEL marathon okay?" Mingyu patted Jihoon's head and left to continue his job. Jihoon stood up and left the cafe. Jihoon stopped by every single place that he shared memories with Soonyoung on the way to his studio.

𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒖𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆  
𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒘𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒆𝒕 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅?  
𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒖𝒔 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘  
𝒐𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒑𝒊𝒅  
𝑰 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒇𝒊𝒈𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒓

Jihoon played back the song he just recorded. Saving it into a thumbdrive, he added a small note for Soonyoung inside. 

'Thank you for the memories we have shared together. I hope your relationship with Se will last long and I hope that he can treat you better than me. I know he will. So this is a small goodbye gift from me. Thank you, I'm sorry and I love you. Goodbye Soonyoung."

Jihoon started to walk back home with the thumbdrive in his bag. It suddenly started pouring and Jihoon started crying, knowing that the rain will cover up his tears. Jihoon walked forward and without realizing, he got slammed on his side. The driver didn't know that it was a red light and that Jihoon was in front of him until he had hit Jihoon. The driver went out to check on Jihoon while calling for an ambulance.

"Please.... Help me give this to Soonyoung... And tell Mingyu thank you. For keeping my secret." Jihoon took his last breath as he heard sirens approaching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [main](https://twitter.com/fxqxh2)
> 
> Twitter: [au](https://twitter.com/mxxnfxqx)
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me feedback and/or prompts to improve my writing and expand it


End file.
